


Juicy Fruit

by Nat3601



Series: Nat’s Sexy one shots [3]
Category: TMNT - Fandom, TMNT 2014 - Fandom
Genre: Adult Situation, F/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat3601/pseuds/Nat3601
Summary: Mikey gets to try the sweetest taste of a new fruit for the first time.  (One shot)Rated E: For ExplicitFor adults 18+and please if you do not meet this criteria move along I can not be responsible for the defiling of your young eyes. To the rest of you horny bitches here ya go enjoy. I do not own tmnt nor do I  make any monetary gain from this work.





	Juicy Fruit

Juicy Fruit  
Nat3601

Summary:

Mikey gets to try the sweetest taste of a new fruit for the first time. (One shot)

Rated E: For Explicit

For adults 18+and please if you do not meet this criteria move along I can not be responsible for the defiling of your young eyes. To the rest of you horny bitches here ya go enjoy. I do not own tmnt nor do I make any monetary gain from this work.  
Work Text:  
For adults 18+and please if you do not meet this criteria move along I can not be responsible for the defiling of your young eyes. To the rest of you horny bitches here ya go enjoy.

Rated: E for Explicit

Juicy Fruit

It was the middle of summer and hot like a mother, the worst part about it was that your A/C had crapped out again and it would be a week before Joe at small appliances could even get around to fixing it. Other places you called were at a higher premium and considering other people were probably having the same problem that you were the wait was twice as long. Sitting there in barely a tank top and panties you felt like you were going to die if you didn’t have some immediate relief.

Your mind then ran on the sewers. True it was a weird place to think about but it was where your boyfriend Michelangelo resided and he might be having a better time then you in this heat. You had met him a few months prior after a run in with a local gang, it was by him that you were saved from being mugged perhaps he even saved your life and for that you were forever grateful to him but from what he told you he had always kept a close watch over the area. That he was careful and hardly conversed with the public, most likely wouldn’t have even stopped to converse with a human let alone becoming friends with one but you were a hottie according to him and it was then or never but as bad as getting attacked was you were glad it brought you two together. As candid as he was you felt honoured that he would trust you to keep his identity secret and you spent as much time as you could together and the next 6 months became a whirlwind of excitement and fun.

Michelangelo was an interesting guy full of energy and spirit plus he was a turtle and had muscles for days which always made your stomach flutter when he wrapped his arms around you. You loved it especially when he did that and you often craved more from him but the feeling of hesitation always hung around you both most likely because he didn’t want to hurt you or scare you away from what he really felt. It was pretty much lingering hugs and a few light kisses here and there for you both. You personally wanted try more but you weren’t sure how to move further along or whether he was even ready and though it wasn’t really talked about, you were pretty curious about what sex would be like with him. The prospect was exciting but it was also the first time you dated a large mutant turtle so that was a little scary and different. It rested on your mind sometimes but with all things you were happy to just be his girl and would deal if that time ever came.

On another note you took the day off from work because you couldn’t imagine working through this heat. You were just dying in your apartment and thought that maybe a visit with Mikey would prove a cooler endeavour. Down below you imagined that it would be less sweltering and you loved the thought of just spending some quality time with your man so pulling out your phone you texted him.

“Hey boo, it’s sooo hot up here maybe I could come see u? Bring some goodies with me. Make it a date? 🧺🍦❤️💋” 

True it was a really hot one but Mikey didn’t mind the heat too much as he was cooler blooded and had told you that there were nearby water sources he and his brothers used to cool down with but that it might not be any better where he was for you and he chuckled asking if you’d care for a swim in the sewer? but he was up for a date with his favourite girl anytime. Sure it was the middle of the day but a visit from you would make his day complete. It wasn’t too far from where you lived but his home was hidden so well that he told you which underground junction to come to and that he’d meet you there in about half hour.

Smiling to yourself you quickly changed clothing grabbed your large cooler and packed it up with ice, frozen treats and all the fruit on your table you could carry. Taking your time you made your way down to the old abandoned underground station. It was about five minutes before he showed and of course unexpectedly out of nowhere those same large muscular arms encircled you making you to jump as he picked you up. Mikey laughed and gave you a whole bunch of ticklish kisses on the side of your neck making you giggle and squirm. You laughed as you turned to him wrapping your arms around him giving him a light kiss on the nose making him blush before he put you down. Noticing the cooler he chuckled and asked if you brought a cold pizza to share.

“Nah silly it’s so hot I brought us some cool treats” The heat was barely tolerable but you smiled loving that he was still so cheerful even in this weather. He definitely noticed that you were wearing some pretty skimpy clothes and whistled making it your turn to blush. You explained that it was too hot and that you wouldn’t be caught dead in something heavier than what you wore. Picking up the cooler together you both made your way to his home which was an expansive cavernous area that was outfitted with some pretty cool upgrades to accommodate him and his family. His father and brothers whom you had met at one point or another. The guys we’re slightly bigger than the average 6’3 human male Mikey being the shortest of them all but to you he was still large by any standard. True it made you stand on your tippy toes to hug your boyfriend properly but you didn’t mind because he always lifted you with ease.

It seemed today however that nobody else was around just you and him so there was no one else to share you treats you’d brought for everyone. You were pretty fit but carrying the heavy cooler in this heat made you hotter so peeling off the light sweatshirt you wore you broke into a sweat. Mikey smirked at you as he sat there looking breezy and told you that your skin looked totally glowy glistening in this weather making you blush. He teased you with compliments so you stuck your tongue out at him because you felt so gross. He always made comments about how beautiful you were but right now you didn’t feel that way especially with your clothes sticking to you the way they did. He noticed that too and watched you jiggle around in your short camisole no bra and short little skirt, it looked like you were totally ready for the beach. His eyes travelled slowly up the expanse of your body and he licked his lips as it took him a good moment to peel his eyes away from you.

“Ugh..., so like what you bring me Angel cakes?”

For a distraction he asked you what you’d had in the cooler and smiling you opened the lid showing him ice cream, popsicles and an assortment of fruit. Mikey noticed a bright red orange coloured one picked it up remarking how good it smelled. “What is this?” He asked turning it in his large hand, he admired the fragrant fruit and you told him that it was a mango and according to the label picked in Mexico. You were surprised that he never tried one but kept it to yourself, maybe he didn’t get to try a lot of new things it wasn't like he got to walk around freely up top. So grabbing a knife off the counter you started to cut the fruit offering a small piece to him.

“Here babe try this, you’ll love how it tastes.”

You laughed when his eyes lit up the new flavour hitting his tongue for the first time it was almost comical when he grabbed the rest out of your hand and started eating the rest with the skin on.

“So good, mmmmm” he mumbled around the juicy fruit and you laughed even more and told him that he was eating it wrong as it began to drip down his hand.

“Really, there’s a right way to eat this thing? Ok show me how you do it”. He looked at you sideways as you sat on the counter and started eating the fruit but you were no better than him as he watched the fruit drip down your hands, fingers and your arms, Mikey smirked at you as you tried to look cute while you ate. He stared at you in amazement as you struggled but then inching closer to you he licked his lips grabbing both your hands in his own and asked.

“So eat it like this?” It was your turn to watch him eat the mango but you were still holding it. He looked you straight in the eyes and began to lick the fruit. His tongue ran along your fingers where it dripped, he sucked and his long tongue danced down the length of your arm where the juice started to pool. You weren’t sure what to do and felt your stomach flutter as he worked his mouth back up and over your fingers again. You watched in fascination as he ate the juicy mango out of your hand watching you watch him.

Shivers ran up your spine as one of your fingers disappeared into his mouth and came out with a popping sound. It went on like this for a few moments and you felt a twinge begin to rise between your thighs, you licked your own lips watching him devour the fruit, the juice leaking between you and him making you both sticky. You whimpered as his breath got heavier his eyes never leaving yours. He savoured the flavour the mango and your fingers provided him and you felt yourself grow warmer from his touch but it wouldn’t go any further as the faint scent from your arousal told him that he would have to try another kind of forbidden fruit. Something else that would have to quench his deep thirst and he stopped eating suddenly taking your moist lips within his own.

Sighing deeply into him your tongues played back and forth tasting the sweetness of the fruit between you. Mouths sticky and wet he pushed forward taking the mango out of your hand and set it down soon forgotten. His hands moved up along the side of your thighs rubbing, his arms encircling you suddenly pulling you closer against him inching up under your skirt strong hands squeezed your thighs and ass. Your inner thighs pressed widely against him and you unconsciously began rocking, rubbing against the middle of his plastron. He felt the pulsating of your womanhood against his body and pleased he churred quietly in response. Mikey ran his hands up your back loosening the flimsy string of the material that held your soft breasts from him and his sticky hands roamed over your stomach and up as he gently cupped and squeezed the soft flesh. Your breath hitched as his rough fingers rolled over your tender nipples and bending down he slowly swirled his large tongue around your areolas sucking and tasting you like he had the mango and it made you moan. Raising up he kissed you again pulling you closer your tongues dancing once more against each other.

It was uncomfortably hot in the kitchen a light sweat forming on your skin making it damp, most would have probably stopped any activity by now but you had never kissed like this before and you liked it, no you loved it. Stopping was just not an option. You could do this forever and it drove your curiosity to go further with him but you still wanted more so grabbing at him you pushed his hands further under your skirt hooking his fingers onto the band of your underwear and urged him to pull downward. The full confidence you witnessed moments before wavered as he gave a slight resistance against your hands. Mikey was beside himself kissing you but what you were asking for now he didn’t seem to sure and the kisses slowed. You wondered immediately if you’d done something wrong and looked at him worried that you’d gone a little too far.

“What’s wrong babe, don’t you want to… to do this with me?” You pouted as your shoulders slumped feeling a little rejected and his eyes grew wide in shock as his hands softly caressed your shoulders and back.

“Oh no Angel Cakes! I want to go all the way with you… you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to but…” Mikey’s eyes looked down but then you kissed him again encouraging him to go on.

“I really don’t want to hurt you babes...” he looked into your eyes searching and it made your heart melt. He was a true gentleman, he cared enough about you to consider your feelings and it made you fall deeper for him but you were so horny and he was stalling what you really both wanted. So with that you ran your hands up his strong arms and shoulders embracing him letting him know with a sensual kiss that you wanted to continue and that it was more then ok, you were very ready to go all the way with him.

Taking his hand again you urged him to pull on your underwear band but this time without hesitation Mikey made quick work of your panties pulling at them roughly off and throwing them to the side kissing you deeply once more. It earned him a moan as his hand found and stroked your soft mound a finger just finding your sensitive nub he rubbed gently. Then Slowly downward his finger dipped just into your dripping wet entrance and he closed his eyes as he brought his fingers up to his mouth for a taste.

“Mmmm, that’s good…” he groaned licking his lips his gaze lingered on your own and with a quick realization his eyes lit up, and reaching over he grabbed the mango once again squeezing it hard and dripped the well worn fruit all over your body. The juice trickled slowly across your breast and he lapped and suckled them as he continued making a sticky trail right down to your perfectly wet slit. He followed the slickness downward making you cry out as his tongue slid playfully between your folds, lapping and slurping his tongue drank the sweet juice there and you bucked onto his mouth with every movement his thick tongue gave you. Your hands grabbed and stroked the top of his head pulling him as close as you could and he had to hold you still as your thighs jerked and your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

“Oh Mikey ooh, Oh! Ahhh!!!” Your wails increased as he pushed your legs up further his tongue whipping back and forth over your pleasure button picking up speed. Your wet pussy ached vibrating with intensity it was almost too much as you bucked and mewled with pleasure against his slick mouth finally having to tap his shoulder in desperation to let up. But he wouldn’t, he just couldn’t stop, his arm wrapped tighter around you, his hands kneading the flesh of your round ass as he took you closer and closer to the brink. He felt the erection between his own thighs grow and began to stroke himself to the sound of your cries and just when you thought he’d send you right over the edge he got up to kiss you but quickly glancing downward your eyes widened and you quietly gasped as you laid eyes on what he had to offer. Mikey’s cock looked so big that you weren’t sure if it could possibly even fit and biting your bottom lip you whimpered feeling unsure. He sensed your apprehension and lovingly looked at you and he smiled tenderly, kissing then suckling at your fingertips to wet them he guided your hand around his thick shaft, urging you to begin feeling its thickness with him. At this he came undone and his head falling backwards he moaned your name as you stroked together pre cum weeping from his cock head as you slowly moved from the base to the tip sighing at the full girth he had.

You smiled as his breath hitched with pleasure and you got comfortable stroking him now with both hands, he closed his eyes and hummed in ecstasy to your administrations. Then suddenly leaning into him you caught and bit his bottom lip gently pulling him towards you again. You felt ready to take him all in and you scooted your bottom up to the edge of the counter trying desperately to guide him into your wet waiting folds. He chuckled teasing you as he held you there just out of reach from the tip of his cock and your eyes locked in a game of wits but you’d won as you licked his smiling lips and his eyes shot open wide as you slid from the counter onto his cock feeling yourself expand as he nestled between your slick walls. Mouths falling open from the tight pressure you both gasped as you slowly slid all the way down to the base. It took everything he had in him not to buck holding you there for what seemed like an eternity and he stuck out his tongue in desperate concentration not wanting to make any sudden movements or hurt you, he held you still in excruciating pleasure. It didn’t last too long however as you were impatient and with a twist of your hips you bounced and he sucked in air hissing as if in pain you began to move up and down whimpering from the tight sensation.

“Oh Angel...cakes...oh fuck, ooooh shiiiiit!” his moans competing with your own he pressed his hot mouth against your ear churring loudly he squeezed you tighter in his arms for fear of letting go, his shorts falling midway around his thighs exposing his sensitive tail, hips jerking as he began to piston his swollen cock into your tight wet pussy. Both soaked from the hot weather, dripping and sweaty his thighs clapped roughly upward and against your ass finding and hitting your G spot every single time. You mewled in ecstacy crying out his name with every thrust and a hurried desperation became your rhythm as the heat grew between the two of you. Both of you loud enough for all in close range to hear who imagined that it would come to this and all because of one simple sweet fruit.

Without a care the sweltering weather no longer bothered the two of you as you fucked each other silly but unfortunately bothering one of Mikey’s brothers who needed a drink, Leo unsuspecting and unwittingly walked into the kitchen as you both began to climax. Loudly crying each other’s name you came together bodies shaking from the intense pleasure.

“Holy shit!!!” Leo choked out as he threw his hands over his eyes, his mouth fell open as he realized what he had just walked in on and backtracking quickly he almost fell as he made his way out of the kitchen. Mikey didn’t notice or care as an explosion of every last drop of his hot seed filled you to the brim leaving you panting from your sexual high, so much cum dripping from you and all over his thighs. He leaned his soaking wet forehead against your own catching his breath and whispered.

“Mmm...Babes I think mangos are now my favourite fruit” and you laughed into the sweet kiss you gave him. But the moment was short lived of course as you now needed a shower since you were both a hot sticky mess.

Side note: Leo was secretly impressed but admonishing nonetheless saw Mikey making his way to the shower room. “Really Mikey? I do hope you sanitize the kitchen after all that, we do eat in there.” Mikey smirked shrugging his shoulders and told Leo that he should try eating a mango sometime. Leo scratches his head and says “What’s a mango?”

End


End file.
